gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMV-1 Guntank II
The RMV-1 Guntank II first appeared as part of the Mobile Suit Variations series. It is featured briefly in the anime Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the One Year War, the development of RX-75-4 Guntank continued, resulting in the RMV-1 Guntank II, which was even more tank-like than its predecessors. A pair of 120mm cannons mounted on its head turret gave it wider firing arcs than previous Guntank models. The new torso was capable of independently rotating, and the arms were replaced with rocket and missile launchers. The Guntank II was designed in every way as a vehicle for ground combat. Armaments ;*120mm Low-Recoil Cannon :The primary armaments of the Guntank II is a pair of 120mm cannons. Because of its placement on the head turret and the fact that the mobile vehicle's torso rotates independently, it possesses a wider firing arc than the original Guntank. ;*4-tube Rocket Pod :Equipped on the right arm. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :Equipped on the left arm. ;*80mm Machine Gun :The base of the Guntank II is equipped with an 80mm machine gun as an anti-infantry weapon. ;*2-tube Smoke Discharger :Because its movements are more like those of a tank instead of a mobile suit, the Guntank II has very limited mobility. To compensate and make evasions easier, it is equipped with a pair of smoke dischargers that can enshroud the Guntank II in an obscuring layer of smoke that makes target acquisition difficult. History The RMV-1 Guntank II was developed by the Earth Federation after the One Year War. Having learned from the original Guntank there was little pretense at making the Guntank II a mobile suit and instead focused solely on its heavy offensive firepower after learning how effective the basic design was as an anti-fortress unit. The Guntank II were built in limited numbers but would be used for almost a decade, exclusively on the Earth. However by the start of the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087, mobile suit technology had advanced to the point where mobile suits were capable of aerial combat and could mount multiple high-powered beam weapons. With this combination of mobility and firepower, the Guntank II was completely outmatched and the design was retired. Despite this, the outdated Guntank IIs remained in active service and were seen defending the Jaburo base during the A.E.U.G.'s invasion. In U.C. 0096, The Guntank IIs were used in the defense of E.F.F.'s Torrington Base against invading Zeon remnants. Variants ;*RMV-1E Guntank II Kai Gallery rmv-1-back.jpg|Line art - rear view Guntankii zeta.png|Defending Jaburo (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam TV series) guntank_ii.gif|As seen on Gundam Unicorn OVA RMV-1 Guntank II MSV.png|MSV colors Manga We're Federation Hooligans Sleipnir.jpg|Sleipnir Team's Guntank II (left) as seen on We're Federation Hooligans!! manga After-Jaburo_15.jpg|Guntank II (centre right) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Notes and Trivia *Some Japanese reference material classifies the Guntank II as a mobile vehicle instead of a mobile suit, hence the RMV code in its model number. Reference External Links *RMV-1 Guntank II on MAHQ.net *RMV-1 Guntank II on Gundam.de